Aftermath
by Polyjuice Princess
Summary: Based on CP Coulter's 'Dalton'. The aftermath of Kurt and Logan's 'Broken Strings'. Kurt/Logan (Klogan) friendship. Logan/Tweedles (Leedles) established friendship. Rated T.


**A/N: So, as a self-proclaimed Gleek, a while back I came across CP Coulter's 'Dalton' and fell in love with it! I absolutely had to write a fic about it. I adore Logan, the Twins and practically ****_everyone _****in the story. **

**This fic can be read as Pre-Leedles, but it was written as a friendship. I am planning to write a Leedles-relationship story later, though. So if any of you would like to see that happen, write it in a review or PM me! **

**WARNING - mentions of past violence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Glee, Dalton or 'Broken Strings'. If I did, I would an extremely happy fangirl :P**

**This continues from the point after 'Broken Strings' in _Chapter 20: Double Acts_…**

* * *

**_Aftermath_**

* * *

Maybe Logan sensed that, because he said, "What happened with Blaine was a long time ago, Kurt. And that fell out badly." He turned to him. "…I can't make that same mistake with you. You're…I'm too attached to you to lose you. Maybe you don't reciprocate… but if you've noticed, I can't feel a whole lot. So there's not a lot of pain either. So whatever we have right now…if you want to call it some twisted kind of friendship…I'll take it. Better than being without you."

He stopped and looked at him intently. "…can we at least be that?"

It took a moment, but there wasn't much to think about. Kurt raised his eyes to him.

He smiled.

That was all the answer he needed, and Logan felt a smile tugging at his mouth in response.

* * *

Humming _'Broken Strings' _to himself as he made his way back to Windsor, Kurt let a small smile flit across his lips. Once he was closer to the dorms, Kurt spotted a lithe figure standing by the entrance of the wing.

"Excuse me? Are you from Windsor?" The voice was light and musical, the person shivering in the wind.

"Yes, I am." Kurt scanned the figure curiously. It was a girl. As girls weren't usually allowed on campus. Especially just to hang around. "Would you like to go in? You look like you might catch a cold." He smiled, the girl had this air of comfort around her.

"Thank you so much! I'm Katherine by the way," she introduced, extending a hand, "I'm David Sullivan's girlfriend." Kurt opened the door for her, letting her go first.

"Oh! You're _that _Katherine! David talks about you all the time!" At that moment, a strawberry-blonde skidded in front of the pair.

"Kurt! They're confronting David right now!" The Dormouse said happily. Said confrontation had been long awaited by the boys of Windsor. "Ooh, who's this?"

"This, Reed, is Katherine. David's girlfriend." The last statement was made with a pointed raise of his eyebrows, hoping to get the point across as quick as possible.

"Oh, _Oh, _he's up in his dorm if you want to see him." Reed flashed an infectious smile, receiving one in return.

"Okay."

The trek upstairs was filled with animated conversation about the Tweedles' latest prank. When they finally reached David's dorm, the three felt like old friends, laughing at a corny joke David had apparently said to Katherine.

Reed peeked in, smiling, with Kurt next to him. The two looked at each other and then looked at the boys inside the room.

"David," Kurt said calmly, "I was on my way in when I saw someone hanging around outside… and seeing as how girls aren't supposed to be in the grounds, I offered to let her inside."

"Her…?" David stared.

Reed stepped aside and a pretty girl in comfortable, ordinary clothing peered into the room. David, eyes streaming, leapt to his feet. "Katherine…?"

"Hi, you," she smiled.

* * *

It happened smoothly, 10 minuted later, after smothering Katherine and David, when the Twins went missing. All the main conspirators just put it down to the Tweedles being the Tweedles, and went on with their lives.

* * *

"So…"

The vowel was drawn out, in a way that was curious and apprehensive at the same time. Derek leaned across the /coffee table, eager for gossip. It was true, no matter what school you went to, word spread like wildfire, and currently, Stuart House was like a forest. Everyone was whispering in hushed voices about what they had heard, not 20 minutes ago. The shock and curiosity was thick in the common room, leading the 'Stuart Trio' to escape to Logan's dorm. Logan was sitting casually in his spinning chair, legs crossed at the ankles, an amused smile playing on his lips. Julian leant on the bedpost, left eyebrow raised, radiating a nonplussed attitude.

"…so, what?" The answer was amused, though there was an almost weary undertone.

"Well…what happened?!" Derek began to become annoyed at Logan's carefree attitude. "Well, if anything _did _happen."

The Stuart prefect sighed, "We sang a song. That's it." It was blindingly obvious to everyone in the room that that was not _it. _Raised eyebrows from his friends prompted him to elaborate. "We both agreed on being friends. At most." The latter part was said somewhat regretfully, yet not as much as it would've been a few weeks ago. This knowledge relieved the other occupants of the dorm. Good, no more drama.

A knock on the window startled all parts of the trio. More than slightly amused, Logan opened the previously closed window. A pair of brilliantly blonde twins climbed through, satisfied from their successful climb. Two identically pointed looks later, and Logan was alone in the room with them, his two friends leaving slightly amused.

"So, Knave, from what we heard, and yes, we _did _hear that, something substantial happened between you and our Alice this afternoon." Evan stated. It wasn't anywhere near a question, the twins only made statements when they were completely sure of its validity.

"Well, firstly, how did you hear that?" Logan inquired, "Only Stuarts were here."

"Plus Alice," Ethan added, "And we heard because, uh, we were in the area." Logan picked up on the warning that something would happen to his house very soon. The incredulous look thrown their way indicated that he wasn't buying their false alias. At that moment though, Logan didn't really care.

"Cutting to the chase -"

"- we care about you Knave -"

"- and we think you should give up on chasing Alice -"

"- because you'll just get hurt like last time -"

"- and contrary to popular belief -"

"- we don't want to see that happen."

Luckily, Logan knew the twins extremely well, and could connect the strings of words easily. Sighing lightly, he knew they would always care for him. Since Middle School, 5 years ago, when the three had met, they had been the best of friends. They would always be seen near each other. A blonde trio. They pulled pranks together, did homework together, went on holidays together.

Then there had been an incident that had put the skids on their friendship. When Logan had started to show signs of anger issues, he had been extremely temperamental and would get enraged at the slightest thing. An argument about accidentally dropping Logan's iPod in their pool had been blown out of proportion, resulting in both twins having bruises, with Ethan having a sprained wrist. It hadn't been that painful, but the possibility and reality of the problem had hit them in the face, creating massive amounts of hesitation and caution from both sides. Logan had been feeling guilty for a month before the three could bear to have a lengthy conversation about the event. Logan started getting medication, trying many different types, some working well, many not.

If they could pinpoint a time when their friendship had started to go downhill, it would be around then.

Inevitably though, the trio had attempted to form again, though somewhat looser, in their freshmen year at Dalton. Before they grew closer to new friends. Before house rivalries truly got to them. Before the pressures of relationships and growing up. They still met sometimes, in private, mostly in times where everyone in Dalton was busy with something, and no-one would care who did what.

As Logan reflected on their past, he was aware of a warm body pressed against his back, two arms encircling him. The sound of his lock clicking sounded from across the room, reminding him of the fact that there were two of them. He felt himself deflate against the twin behind him, almost snuggling into him. A soft snort of laughter came from in front of him, making him smile in comfort.

In that moment, Logan could admit to himself that he had _no _idea what he was doing anymore. He felt a sob rise in his throat, and the twin in front of him moving even closer, encasing him in heat, pressed between the two. He let all the stress from the start of term drain from him, finding solace in his two shelters.

The road in front of him may be rough, and there would be _so many _difficulties to overcome, he knew. But it was moments like this that he could truly treasure. The ones that he could come back to, and value.

Encased in his friends' arms, he felt safer than he had in years.

* * *

**A/N: So…watcha think? Should I write a more detailed Leedles fic? Any requests? REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


End file.
